Grayson
by ryuufubuki
Summary: "Because brothers don't let each other wander in the dark alone" – Jolene Perry. Richard Grayson hadn't expected to find anyone but his team when he went to save Halo, Brion, and Forager.
1. Chapter 1

Watching season three has been great, I didn't realize how much I really missed Young Justice until it actually came out, but by episode six I really wanted a heartfelt reunion because I refuse to believe that was not Jason Todd. So in this verse, he says Grayson when he and Nightwing are first engaging in their fight and skips him coming back as Red Hood (which is probably going to happen). I felt like I had to write a one shot. So yeah. Anyway I don't own any fraction of the DC universe. But all the same I hope you'll read, follow, favorite and review!

* * *

 **Grayson**

 **"Because brothers don't let each other wander in the dark alone."**

 **– Jolene Perry**

* * *

"Gray…son?"

In one single word, Dick felt his heart stop, his lungs cease working, his blood freezing in his veins. There wasn't….this couldn't be… They'd buried Jason. This wasn't his younger brother, there was no way Ra's would do this to them.

But the assassin didn't give Dick time to think, to comprehend. It seemed as if the red clothed assassin had completely forgotten his short outburst. And before he could snap out of his shock, the assassin knocked his escrima sticks out of his hand, swiping across his chest with his sword. The wound drew blood, but the hero dismissed the sting of pain.

This wasn't a battle he could fight. He couldn't fight against his younger brother, even though his name had been uttered with such uncertainty, as though forgotten. Even though he was trying to kill him right now.

He couldn't do it.

Nightwing felt his legs being swept out underneath him. Could feel the impact against the ground. Could hear the team calling out to him. Could feel that Ra's knew what he knew. Could feel his brother about to sentence him to his rightful punishment.

Because it was his fault.

It was his fault he'd been busy that night. His fault the Joker had blown Jason up. His fault he hadn't been a better brother. His fault for not being there when Jason needed someone. His fault that Jason was brought back to life and forgotten and now served under Ra's.

It was all his fault.

"Stop!" Ra's called out.

But there was no need. The sword had already clattered to the ground and Jason crumpled down beside it. "Grayson." It was quiet but lacking the uncertainty of the first. Quiet had been so unlike Jason. Loud, brash Jason Todd. The kid who'd tried to take the wheels off the Batmobile in Crime Alley. The second Robin who'd brought in Scarecrow single handedly. The hero who'd protected his mother from the Joker in his last moments even after her betrayal.

Dick turned, facing his brother. He didn't think he'd ever be able to do it, even before finding out he was alive. Facing him after failing him so many times had always been impossible. But now he was right here. Tears were already prickling in Dick's eyes, hidden by his mask as Jason's hood came off.

"Grayson," it was a sob now. As if the world had come crashing down around Jason in a single moment or regaining his memories.

With a sea of doubts between them, Dick reached forward encompassing his younger brother in a tight hug. No one spoke, or even moved as the dead second Robin sobbed. Dick knew he should do something, explain it to the team, call Batman but it felt like the only thing that matter was holding his younger brother until the cries slowly faded into soft hiccups.

"How long?" Dick asked, turning his head towards Ra's, one hand gently running through Jason's short hair, his hood pulled down. "How long ago did you bring him back?" His voice broke, but he didn't care. He had to know. How long had Jason been here? Within their reach but unknown. Had Bruce ever fought him but not known. How long had they left him here with Ra's?

"Four years," Ra's replied.

Four years.

Jason had only been fourteen when he'd died and now, only eighteen. Four years of living without his memory. Missing some of the most important mile stones in his life.

"How could you do this to us?" Dick asked. He didn't want a response. There wasn't an answer in the world he would be happy with. Nothing Ra's said would help. "To him?"

"I…" Whatever Ra's response would have been, it died in his throat. And Dick hoped it would stay that way. No matter how much he wanted to kill Ra's for what he'd done to Jason, he couldn't afford to do it now. Not with the eighteen year old in his arms, shoulders still shaking.

"Dick, who's-?"

"It's Jason. Oh god it's Jason." It felt unreal saying it aloud. Like Dick was just dreaming and any moment now his brother would vanish.

He was grateful there were no more questions, just the silence of the team as Dick helped Jason from the ground, keeping a hold on his brother's wrist, afraid to let go. "We're leaving. All of us," Dick tagged on when he saw Sensei begin to protest.

"Damian, get Damian," Jason mumbled. His words jumbled and barely distinguishable.

Dick merely looked at Ra's, who looked far older than when they had begun. He didn't argue, merely motioning Talia out from the shadows. She gave her father a pained look only for him to shake his head. And she crossed the no man's land between the teams to place the small bundle she'd been carrying in Dick's free arm.

Equipped now with a baby and his dead brother, Dick turned to his team, choosing not to question the presence of the child if Jason had deemed him so important to mention. "Get on the bioship," he ordered.

The team nodded, all with confused, wide eyed glances at him. As they boarded, Dick once more turned to Ra's. "This conversation isn't over," he growled, beginning to walk towards the bioship.

"Those children came here looking for the League of Shadows. I am no longer the leader, Grayson," Ra's added. As if the intel would lighten whatever punish befell him from all he had done to Jason. But at least, it would put to rest Brion's interest in Ra's al Ghul for now.

As Dick boarded the bio ship he was happy to find an extra chair created beside his own. And all the eyes of the team on him. He and the others had created a speech, a test to make sure Brion, Halo and Forager were ready to officially become a part of the team, but in a moment's worth of memories courteous of M'gann he was glad to find out it had already been said. It still left him to address the baby nestled comfortably in the crook of his elbow and his brother to his side. But he didn't have to say anything. Because Jason's quiet voice took care of all the worry Dick could feel building up inside him.

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

So I did not expect to get so much feedback in the first day of posting the first chapter. But um, I kinda planned it as a one shot as just a moment that I really wanted during that episode. I didn't plan to have a chapter two you guys, but like I also want it, and I don't think I'm the only one. Now from one chapter, I've kinda planned a total of three chapters. I know most of you want Jason's reunion with the rest of the batfam, but first I did want an interaction between Jason and the other Outsiders. This chapter is shorter than the first but I mostly wanted to put out the announcement that it's not a one shot anymore. The third chapter will hopefully be out by the end of this week. So I don't own any part of the DC universe. I hope you enjoy, follow, favorite and review. And uh here's chapter two, apparently.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **"Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light."**

 **-Helen Keller**

* * *

"Who is Jason Todd?"

Forager looked away from his apples and to Halo. Last night had been a disaster even by his standards. He knew Brion had been disappointed when they hadn't found his sister, but after that, it had only been confusing. He did not know who Jason Todd was anymore than his teammates. Yet the raw emotion Forager had seen Dick Grayson display towards the young human had only worked to emphasize the human's importance.

When they had returned to Happy Harbor last night, Forager and his hive mates had been sent to the 'mobile home.' And while Artemis had taken Halo home that night none of them had seen Dick Grayson, Jason Todd or the small human since returning. Even though they were officially part of the Outsider's team, they hadn't been included in whatever was happening between the experienced members of the team.

"Forager does not know," Forager clicked his tongue. "Does Brion?"

Forager and Halo turned to the meta human that was scrolling on his phone just as he normally did. "I think I heard something about Jason Todd's death a few years ago," Brion replied.

"Forager did not know humans other than Halo could come back to life," Forager tagged on. Humans were confusing creatures. He could understand something and then there would be another event which contradicted whatever information he had received. It was difficult to even follow Brion and Halo at times.

"If you guys are so curious, you might as well just ask."

The three hive mates turned in surprise. A human was entering the 'mobile home,' while no longer in his previous clothing, it was easy to recognize the human as Jason Todd a box tucked under his arm. Sphere formed a seat for him at the table which he instantly took.

"You guys are Halo, Brion and Forager right? Dick was talking about you last night. He said he owed going to Infinity Island to you three. Thanks for that," he took one of Forager's apples, taking a bite out of it, "As for who I am, well I'm Nightwing's, Dick's younger brother."

"I thought Nightwing only had one younger brother? Robin?" Halo questioned.

Jason smiled crudely, "Yeah, I heard about my replacement…. I was the second Robin. About four years ago, at least that's what Dick told me, I uh got attacked by the Joker and didn't come out of it." Jason stopped, looking like he was unable to find his words. He looked strangled, his expression one that Forager had come to recognize as the human version of pain.

"Forager thinks Jason Todd does not have to continue if he does not want to," Forager interjected before the young human to continue.

Brion hummed his agreement, "It is…difficult to talk about these types of things for all of us." The prince's expression became contorted with his own pain. While Forager had not known his hive mates for long, he understood Brion's resentment in his banishment. Perhaps, between the three of them, they could all understand the feeling of not having a home to return to.

"Oh, yes. Do not push yourself. Artemis said you did not remember your home or your family, I do not either, but that is okay because I have a new family now," Halo smiled.

Jason's pained expression softened, "I, thanks. I don't remember a lot of what happened, my memory's still patchy at best. I just wanted to thank you all for getting Dick to go to Infinity Island. And as thanks, I snuck this away from Dick's apartment." Jason placed the box he'd brought with him on the table. He opened it up, revealing the full box of doughnuts. "These are a little bit better than just eating apples."

Forager could feel his hive mates' excitement grow instantly. And before Jason could even comprehend what he had gotten himself into, Halo had already dragged him into a hug.

"Welcome to our Hive Jason."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone and welcome to the last chapter of this story. I've less confident in these past two chapters as I really only ever had planned for it to be a one shot, but it is nice to work with the dynamic of the others surrounding Jason's death and return. While doing more of this verse would be fun, I feel like Red Hood is going to play a role in the future of Young Justice and I don't have the time to commit to another AU. But if you enjoyed this story, I still have a few more one shot ideas for season three of Young Justice so keep a look out for those in the hopefully nearish future. You might also check out my other YJ story: Reconciliation. I don't own any part of the DC universe but I hope you'll read, follow, favorite and enjoy.

Also thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited this story!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **"Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light an do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that."**

 **Martin Luther King Jr.**

* * *

In recent years Alfred had seen many things. And if he hadn't believed in miracles before, after men who could move mountains and women who could kill gods, he believed in them now.

But among all these extraordinary people, the most spectacular thing Alfred had ever bore witness to was the power of normal humans. Whether it was the feats of Batman or the horrendous deeds by criminals, the capabilities of humans never ceased to surprise him.

Even still, Alfred would give up all of his power as a human if only he could keep his family safe. As it stood now, he could only patch them up, but stitches only went skin deep.

He couldn't bring them back to life.

No matter how much he wished he could.

Even before Bruce's first night as Batman he'd been terrified the young man would be mortally wounded or that he would never come back at all. Eventually his worry had slowly retreated to the back of his mind, only sparking up when Bruce was late.

By the time Dick had joined Alfred had faith that Bruce wouldn't let anything happen to him. Until he came back with Dick broken and battered. It was that incident that reminded him just how much danger his family was in.

Even once Dick had healed, things were never the same. Alfred could only ever heal what his family allowed him to see. And not all wounds were visible.

When Jason had joined the family, Alfred had watched their first aid supplies disappear faster than ever. While Bruce and Jason had spent the late nights on the street, Alfred had spent countless hours tweaking the Robin costume to better fit Jason's brute strength, a drastic change from Dick's acrobatic grace.

But it hadn't been enough in the end. Despite the time put into the costume or Bruce's training or everything they had done to try and keep Jason safe, the Joker had ended it all in a moment. And Alfred had mourned and cried all for Jason

But he couldn't bring him back to life.

"Hey Alfie, I brought someone by who wanted to see you!"

The butler snapped out his thoughts, getting up to greet his honorary grandson. "Master Dick you should have told me if you were planning to bring a guest." The butler's eyebrows rose in shock at the sight of the baby in the acrobat's arms. But before he could comment on the presence of the baby, the young man behind Dick caught Alfred's attention.

"Hey Alfred."

Bruce Wayne was a man shaken by few things. It came with the trade of dressing like a bat and fighting the many criminals of his city. He'd had his back broken, his worst fears brought to life and resolve tested. But he'd never imagined he'd lose his second son.

Jason had been volatile during his life, constantly pushing Bruce to the edge. And instead of giving Jason the parent he'd needed, Bruce had just pushed him away. It had been his fault Jason had died that night.

It wasn't until afterwards that he'd tried to ward away anymore potential partners. To rebuild his relationship with Dick. To help the children of Gotham's streets. To make a Gotham Jason would have wanted.

And when Tim had finally persisted enough in becoming the next Robin, Bruce put him through months of training before letting him out on the field. He made sure Tim was always within reach of one of the other Bats or beside Bruce. He couldn't take losing anymore of his family.

During the invasion that fear of losing them had almost become a reality. They had no value to the Light as non-metas. And when they came out physically unscathed, he'd watched Dick slowly descend into depression from lying to his team, putting his friends in trouble and blaming himself for West's death. Tim had become conflicted between his loyalties between his family and the team, and Bruce knew he was bitter about leaving.

Even now his family was in more danger than ever, leading their own teams, all because Bruce had misled them. Did they even realize he would always put them before the mission?

"Master Bruce, Master Dick has arrived with some guests."

Bruce frowned, the butler's voice sounded strange, and Dick had never mentioned bringing any guests. Something was wrong. Perhaps another plot by the Light. Or Deathstroke causing trouble. Of course, it wouldn't be unusual for a member of the Justice League to stop by in an attempt to persuade Bruce into joining again.

"Hey old man."

Oh.

 _Oh._

Bruce knew that voice. Even after all these years. Countless hours and innumerable minutes could never cause him to forget. He looked up at the stairs. Dick was leading the way down, carrying a squirming baby. And behind him was an older Jason Todd. Bruce couldn't help but stare in awe.

The trio had made it to the bat computer before Bruce regained his ability to speak. "How?" he asked, voice quiet. It wasn't possible.

Dick and Jason exchanged a look before the younger sighed. "Ra's, it was the Lazurus pit. I only recently remembered…everything, well some of it besides…" Jason trailed off, his death left unsaid but well understood in the silence. "Bruce, I did things for the League of Shadows, I, I'm sorry."

The way Jason's voice cracked, and he hugged his arms around himself was alarming. Bruce had never seen Jason so insecure, vulnerable and afraid. He didn't know what to do, but judging by Dick's encouraging look, he had to do something.

"It's okay Jason." Bruce pulled his son into a hug, feeling him stiffen before relaxing in his arms. His eyes were watering,

"Welcome back home."

* * *

Things get better for Jason. They really do.

But he also can't completely forget the past. Whether it was because of Felipe Garzonas' death, those he killed under Ra's or the effect of the Lazarus pit, he knows he can't return to the Jason he was.

And when the Joker inevitably breaks out of Arkham, Jason snaps. He disappears, becomes the Red Hood and almost kills the Joker. He was so close when Bruce stopped him, and he's angry. But when he finally comes back to Gotham after years, Dick says its understandable and invites him to Damian's kindergarten graduation.

The rest of the Bat Clan is there (and Jason wonders if Damian is embarrassed by the cheer that erupts from every member of the family when he receives his diploma) and afterwards they all go out for ice cream at Bruce's expense. And if anyone notices Jason chose the most expensive sundae, no one comments on it.

Instead they talk about the rest of the hive, Damian's few friends (Colin, who's sitting proudly beside him, and Jon who is chatting excitedly next to Colin) and teasing Bruce about his relationship with Selina.

It's lighthearted. It's _fun._ (Jason can't remember the last time he had fun).

Eventually, they have to leave, but Jason goes home with Dick, Damian, Colin and Jon, helping the eldest manage the kids as they prepare for a sleepover. By the end of the night, Damian is openly announcing his despise for Jason, Colin is distracting the demon child with thoughts of the next year as first graders and Jon is falling asleep sitting up.

When Dick and Jason finally get them all do bed, Dick must have hundreds of photos on the camera he seemingly put down for a moment. Dick insists on staying up to look through all the photos, and Jason seizes the opportunity to steal Dick's bed, the acrobat assuring him the couch is fine for whenever he goes to sleep.

However, he only gets a few hours of sleeping, waking up gasping, desperate for air from the nightmare that left him breathless. He tossed and turned, but realized sleep wasn't in his future. Not wanting to waste his time in bed Jason decided to go out as Red Hood. He had a safe house nearby and with all the commotion today, Dick should be fast asleep and therefore easy to sneak by.

It was only to his surprise that he found Dick at the dining table just like he left him earlier. Now, however, an open photo album lay to the side of his laptop.

"Dick?"

The first Robin jumped, turning to see Jason and the younger cursed himself for not sneaking out instead. "Jason? Couldn't sleep? Grab yourself some hot chocolate and help me," Dick smiles warmly. And while Jason isn't sure he can sit still for long, he pours himself a cup of the rich hot chocolate from the stovetop and sits down across from Dick.

"So, what are you doing?" he questioned. Photos from the graduation, the ice cream shop and ensuing sleepover are scatted over the table. "Are you really putting together a photo album out of all this? I knew you were cheesy, I didn't expect you to save all these photos of the demon brat."

"Hm? Oh, yeah well, I want him to remember everything. And, it's not just for him. I'm working on one for everyone."

"Even…" Jason stops himself before he can mention himself. It wasn't like he had a good relationship with his family, there was no reason for Dick to have put together a photo album for him.

But it turns out he doesn't have to ask because Dick is already pulling an album out with Jason embroidered on the cloth cover and handing it over with a grin.

And in an instant, Jason finds himself entrapped in the memories. Each picture is captioned in Dick's sloppy penmanship, but it doesn't matter. Because it makes each picture only that better.

His first Wayne family portrait.

His first gala.

Trying on his Robin suit.

The first time he beat Dick in a spar.

Learning piano with Alfred.

Falling asleep on the couch next to Bruce.

Posing with the hive.

Holding Damian when he was a baby.

And countless other memories.

Maybe he couldn't be the Jason he once was.

But maybe he didn't have to.


End file.
